LOVE IN THE SKY
by yukka.k
Summary: dibawah ribuan kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran, kau menemukanku dan menyelamatkanku dari kesedihan, tapi apakah ini akan selamanya tetap bertahan


..

He..he.. setelah lama sibuk belajar akhirnya bisa nulis lagi, ya walaupun mungkin gak terlalu memuaskan tapi semoga minna-san menyukai ceritaku kali ini love in the sky, kali ini aku pengen banget make nama asli untuk buat cerita, kalo pake nama samaran, dikelas jadinya dipanggil mulu yukka, bukannya kesel sih, hanya aja aneh gitu..

He..he.. tapi ini tetap menyenangkan, selamat membaca minna-san.

..

.

Sudah lima tahun berlalu sejak kejadian itu, sekarang kau sudah mencapai semua tujuanmu dan meninggalkanku sendirian dengan rasa sakit ini.

..

Langkah kakiku berjalan menyusuri jalan yang sudah dipercantik dengan taburan bunga sakura yang memang sedang berjatuhan, mataku menatap pohon sakura besar yang menyimpan banyak sekali rahasia dalam hidupku, dengan perlahan tangan kiriku terangkat meraba dengan hati-hati batang pohon tersebut.

Disini adalah tempat pertama kali aku berbicara dengannya, pertama kalinya aku mengeluarkan suaraku lagi setelah selama dua tahun aku tidak berbicara karena terpukul akan kematian ibuku.

"hinata" suara itu, suara yang sangat tidak asing lagi untukku, suara dari orang itu. Suara yang dapat membuatku tersenyum dan menangis sacara bersamaan.

Aku menutup mataku ketika mulai mendengar suara langkah yang sepertinya semakin mendekat kearahku, dengan perlahan rasa hangat itu datang, dia memelukku dari belakang sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara leher jenjangku.

"aku merindukanmu" bohong, dia adalah pembohong hinata jangan pernah percaya lagi padanya.

"dan aku juga sangat merindukannya" ucap dia lagi sambil menaruh tangan kirinya diatas tangan kiriku dan menggenggamnya dengan hangat.

Aku semakin memejamkan mataku, aku takut padanya.

Kenapa..

Kenapa...

Kenapa, dia harus kesini, bukankah semuanya hanya kebohongan belaka, lalu apa maksudnya ini.

"hime... aku mohon bicaralah" dia memohon, aku tau dari nada suaranya. Tapi maaf aku sudah tidak tau lagi bagaimana cara berbicara, semenjak saat itu suaruku sudah tidak dapat lagi keluar, rasa yang kau tinggalkan ini seakan-akan membuka atau bahkan menambah besar rasa sakitku setelah ditinggal oleh ibuku.

"hime" berisik kenapa kau tidak pergi saja, bukannya kau yang menyuruhku untuk melupakan semuanya pada saat itu, lalu sekarang kenapa kau malah yang memulainya lagi?, bukannya kau menyuruhku untuk melupakan semua, lalu kenapa kau malah datang padaku lagi?.

Dengan cepat aku menarik tanganku lalu melepakan tangan kanannya yang sejak tadi mendekapku, ku berbalik dan mulai berjalan menjauhinya.

"hinata, kau mau kemana ?" tanyanya sambil menarik tanganku, sekilas aku tatap tangan yang sekarang menggenggam tanganku, rasa rindu kembali menyerangku mengingat dulu tangan inipun sering menggenggam tanganku dengan lembut.

Dengan sekali hentakan ku lepaskan tangannya, ku tatap dia dengan tajam, aku membenci mata itu. Mata yang pernah membuatku jatuh akan perasaan yang sangat menyenangkan juga menyakitkan, mata yang membuatku tergila-gila hingga saat ini.

Aku kembali melangkahkan kakiku menjauhinya, aku menghiraukan panggilannya yang menyuruhku berhenti, kau hanya menyuruhku berhenti tapi tak pernah mencegahku untuk pergi meninggalkanmu, bagimu aku memang bukanlah siapa-siapa, dulu ataupun sekarang, benarkan..

Sasuke-kun

..

Flashback

.

.

Namaku hyuuga hinata aku murid tahun kedua di winther nasional high school, sudah dua tahun aku tidak pernah mengeluarkan suaraku, aku kehilangan suaraku saat ibuku meninggalkanku untuk selamanya, aku menjadi tertutup dan tidak ingin bersosialisasi dengan murid-murid lain, ayahku pernah menawariku untuk home school tapi aku hanya menjawabnya dengan gelengan kepala.

Aku tidak ingin terus terkurung didalam rumah yang menyimpan semua kenangan manis dengan ibuku, aku tidak ingin terus menangis walaupun harus ku akui mungkin sekarang air mataku sudah mengering dan tak dapat lagi mengalir.

..

Setiap hari aku sudah biasa dengan tatapan yang ditunjukan oleh semua murid ataupun guru disekolah ini untukku, siapa yang tidak akan menatapku dengan tatapan prihatin ataupun seolah-olah menuduhku sebagai gadis aneh yang manja, ayahku memanglah pemegang saham terbesar disekolah ini, jadi tidak aneh jika semua guru atau murid disini tetap diam meskipun aku tidak pernah masuk kekelas ataupun tidak menjawab pertanyaan mereka.

"hinata-chan" aku menoleh menatap gadis yang menurutku aneh, gadis dengan rambut yang sangat mencolok berwarna pink, dia adalah haruno sakura kekasih dari sahabatku naruto, mereka sudah lama berpacaran, kalau tidak salah semenjak tahun pertama junior school.

Sebenarnya sakura-san denganku tidaklah dekat, kami memang ada di sekolah yang sama pada saat junior school, tapi kami sama sekali tidak mengenal satu sama lain, sakura adalah murid populer sedangkan aku hanyalah murid biasa yang bahkan tidak mencolok sama sekali, tapi setelah dia mulai berpacaran dengan sahabatku naruto uzumaki, aku mulai sedikit dekat dengannya, bahkan kami beberapa kali bermain bersama saat junior school.

Mungkin hanya dia teman disekolah ini yang aku punya, naruto harus melanjutkan sekolahnya di amerika karena permintaan kakeknya, yang memang sudah tua dan ingin banyak waktu yang dia lewati dengan naruto, untungnya sakura-san adalah gadis yang pengertian dia mengizinkan naruto menuruti permintaan kakeknya, jadi sekarang beginilah mereka berhubungan jarak jauh, tapi tenang saja sebulan sekali sakura akan pergi keamerika untuk menemui naruto, dan tentu saja akupun pernah beberapa kali pergi dengannya menemui naruto.

Saat pertama kali naruto mendengar aku tidak mau bicara, dia langsung memelukku dengan erat dan menangis, saat itu aku melepaskan semua kesedihanku dipundaknya, sakura dan naruto memelukku dengan hangat, menenangkanku.

Semenjak itu aku semakin dekat dengan sakura-san, dia selalu sabar menghadapi diriku yang membosankan, dia akan bercerita tentang banyak hal, dan aku hanya akan menjawab semua pertanyaan ataupun ceritanya dengan senyum tipis dan anggukan ataupun gelengan kepala.

..

Jam makan siang akhirnya tiba, seperti biasa sakura mendatangi kelasku dan mengajakku untuk makan siang bersamanya.

Sambil makan siang, sakura-san menceritakan beberapa sikap konyol teman-teman dikelasnya, sesekali dia akan tertawa lepas dan terlihat hidup, aku hanya dapat tersenyum tipis melihat kebahagian diwajahnya.

"ah aku ingat.." ucapnya tiba-tiba sambil menepuk dahinya, aku memiringkan kepalaku menandakan aku sedang bingung, sakura yang sepertinya mengerti kode dariku hanya tertawa kecil.

"gomen hinata-chan, aku lupa bahwa sebentar lagi akan ada rapat perwakilan kelas, aku dipilih untuk mewakili yang lain, jadi aku harus pergi sekarang, sampai jumpa lagi" ucapnya sambil dengan terburu-buru membereskan kotak bekalnya, aku tersenyum melihat tingkah lakunya, sakura-san memang terkadang terlihat mirip dengan naru-kun, mereka terkadang-kadang dapat lupa hal-hal yang penting.

..

Malam ini terasa sangat dingin, walaupun begitu tak mengurangi semangatku untuk membeli novel baru dari penulis favoritku hanamiya kurochiba, setelah membeli novel tersebut aku melangkah menuju taman yang memang dekat dengan toko buku, aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku diluar sebentar lebih lama, dengan langkah pelan, aku mulai mencari tempat yang cocok untuk membaca.

Mataku tertuju pada pohon sakura besar, yang sepertinya terlihat cocok untuk bersantai disana, dengan senyuman tipis dibibir merah mudaku, aku mulai melangkah mendekati pohon tersebut dan duduk dibawahnya.

Mataku mulai terfokus dengan deretan huruf-huruf yang tertulis rapih didalam buku yang sedang berada ditanganku ini, buku yang sedangku baca ini bercerita tentang seorang siluman dipadang bunga sakura, yang dapat mengabulkan permintaan siapa saja yang menangis dibawah ribuan kelopak bunga sakura yang terbawa angin, cerita yang menarik.

"siapa kau?" seperti mendengar sebuah pertanyaan yang dilontarkan untukku, dengan tidak rela aku mulai mengalihkan pandanganku dari buku yang sejak tadi membawaku kedunia lain.

"kami-sama" pikirku ketika melihat sosok pria didepanku, ia menggunakan kimono formal berwarna hitam , wajahnya yang tampan sangat cocok dengan gaya rambut yang menurutku aneh, tapi diantara semua yang membuatku kagum, matanyalah yang palingku kagumi, berwarna hitam pekat serupa dengan malam tanpa cahaya bulan, sangat indah menurutku.

"siapa kau nona, bukankah ini waktu yang tidak tepat untuk berkeliaran ditengah-tengah taman bunga sakura" ucapnya membuatku sadar, aku menutup mataku sebentar sebelum membukannya lagi, ini bukan mimpi.

"apakah, kau siluman?" tanyaku, ini adalah ucapan pertama yang aku keluarkan sejak kematian ibuku, dia menatapku dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah.

"jika kau memang seorang siluman, bisakah kau membunuhku, aku sudah tidak mempunyai alasan untuk hidup lagi" aku kembali berucap, karena dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku sama sekali.

Dia mulai melangkah kearahku sambil menundukan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya dariku, setelah dia berada tepat didepanku dia mulai menyamakan posisinya denganku, mata kami saling menatap, dengan begini aku semakin dapat menatap matanya yang ternyata benar-benar sangat pekat.

"bagaimana jika aku memberikan sesuatu, sesuatu yang dapat menjadi alasan untukmu hidup didunia ini" nafas panasnya menerpa wajahku dengan lembut, memangnya alasan apa yang akan dia berikan kepadaku.

"jadi kau benar-benar seorang siluman?" tanyaku sambil memiringkan kepalaku ke kiri.

"bukan, tapi aku akan memberikanmu alasan untuk hidup" aku semakin menatap heran pria didepanku ini, jika dia bukan siluman lalu apa, dimalam hari memakai kimono formal yang seharusnya dipakai ketika acara-acara penting yang menggunakan tema tradisional, ini adalah zaman modern mana ada yang akan memakai kimono seperti ini selain didalam acara tradisional, bahkan ditahun barupun banyaknya akan memakai pakaian kimono modis.

"benarkah?" tanyaku dengan tidak yakin, dia menjawab dengan anggukan kepala.

Dengan perlahan dia memeluk tubuhku, menghalangi udara dingin dengan tubuhnya yang lebih besar dariku, aku sama sekali tidak menolak, malah dengan perlahan aku mulai membalas pelukannya.

"aku akan memberikan diriku sebagai alasanmu untuk hidup didunia ini" entah kenapa aku tidak dapat menahan senyumanku saat ini, perkataannya sangat manis dan membuatku berdebar-debar.

"hinata, hyuuga hinata" ucapku dengan pelan.

"nama yang indah" ucapnya sambil mulai melepaskan pelukannya, kami masih tetap saling menatap satu sama lain, dia semakin tampan dengan sinar bulan yang menyinarinya.

"uchiha sasuke, kau bisa memanggilku semaumu" ucapnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Disaat jam sudah menunjukan pukul 12 malam, dengan dihiasi oleh bunga sakura yang sedang berguguran dan sinar sang rembulan yang sangat terang, semakin memperindah tempat pertemuan kami ini, kami yang sama-sama disinari oleh sinar bulan pada malam ini, sama sekali tidak merasakan kedinginan sama sekali.

Apakah ini sebuah hadiah dari kesedihanku, apakah ini pertanda aku harus bahagia dan tidak boleh pergi dulu menyusul okaa-san, jika memang iya. Kami-sama aku mohon tolong lindungi aku dari sesuatu yang akan membuatku kembali sakit.

TBC

Gimana bagus gak minna-san, maaf ya kalo masih terlalu kaku, baru nulis lagi sih he..he.. aku minta saran dan juga kritikannya ya, dan tolong jangan dulu bahas the king of evil ya, itu mau dipertanyakan dulu, inspirasinya belum dapet lagi he..he..maaf kalo masih pendek

Jangan lupa reviewnya ya, sampai ketemu di chapter 2 he..he..

bye bye muaaahhh...


End file.
